Chibi Days!!
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: This is what happens when Heero, Wufei, Duo, Felicia, and S.F. turn into Chibi people. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

__

Chibi Days!!

Hellbender: It was a normal day at the Masaki's house, until a explosion came form Washu's lab. Inside the lab, when the smoke cleared, Washu jumped out full of excitment and happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Washu: I finally did it. It took me years, but I finally finsihed it!! (calms down, and thinks to herself) Washu, you always empress me.

(Then those dumb little robots from Washu's shoulder comes to make her happy)

A: Washu! You are the greatest!!

B: Washu!! You are the smartest scientist in the world!!

Hellbender: Washu!! You suck!! (just kidding)

Washu: Yep, I am. (then thinks to herself) All I need now is some test subjects.

(Washu decided to leave so she can take a break, and find some test subjects. 30 minutes, she brought back Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, S.F, & Felicia.)

Wufei: (all pissed off) What is woman!! And it better be good!!

Heero: Yeah. And if is not, we'll kill you!!

S.F: Uhhh...yeah. Anyway what do you want?

Washu: Ladies and getlemen. We are gathered here to...

Wufei: Will you get on with it?!

Washu: All right!! I just want to tell you that I made a new invension.

Felicia: (to herself) Woopie.

S.F: Okay, but why did you brought us here? Just to tell us that?

Washu: (looking innocent) No.

Duo: Then what?

Washu: I'm glad you asked. You are going to be my test subjects.

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Heero: Oh no!! We're not going to be your test subject!!

Washu: But..but why?

Heero: Last time you tested on me, you turned me into a girl!!

Duo: And you gave me two heads, and messed up my braided hair!!

Wufei: And you.....you....uhhh...you did.....you....

S.F: Gave you memory lost?

Wufei: Yeah!! You gave me....duhh...uhhhmmm....you gave....

Felicia: Short-term memory lost?

Wufei: Yeah!! Short-term wahtever that thing is!!

Heero: Hey. What about you two?

Duo: Yeah. Did Washu did anything to ya'll?

S.F: No, but we're not taking any chances.

Washu: (begging) C'mon!! Please. This is the last time that I'll ever test you guys!! I'll even show that it's safe.

(Everyone thought about it for a while. Then they finally made their decision.)

Duo: Promise that it's really safe?

Wufei: And never test us again?

Heero: And you will forever be my slave, and you do whatever I say, even theirs a mission that's maybe...(got punched by Felicia)

Felicia: I think she's got enough deals already, okay?

Heero: (recovering from punch) OMAE O KOROSOU!!!!

Washu: Okay, okay. But first I need something to test it first.

(Then everyone looks at S.F's pokeball)

S.F: (getting worried) You're not going to use him.

Heero: I hate to say this, but...we need him.

Duo: Besides, she said it's safe.

Wufei: Yeah, and if it's not, I will...(got punched by S.F.)

S.F: Will you shut up!!! You're not going to use Raichu!!

(1 second later, everyone jumped on him, took the pokeball, and gave it to Washu. Then everyone followed Washu to her new invension.)

Washu: There it is!! The Chibi Master 3000!!!

Everyone: Chibi Master 3000?

Washu: Yeah. The Chibi Master 2000 had some problems, so I've destroyed it.

Heero: Sssssooooo....what's it purpose?

Washu: Simple. It makes anyone & anything into Chibi size!

S.F: That's it?

Washu: Yep.

S.F: Okay, but if anything happens to him, you'll be sorry.

(Washu took the pokeball from Wufei, and placed inside the machine. She ran to the controls and started pressing button. The door closed whirling sound starts. Soon electricity surrounded the machine. In about 1 minute, everything stopped, door opened and the pokeball remained.)

Wufei: That's it? (picks up pokeball) What kind of crappy invension is this?

S.F: You ever thought of opening it?

(Soon Wufei opened the pokeball, and came out *that annoying little rat* Pikachu.)

Pikachu: Pikachu?

(Translator): Hey, what happened?

Heero: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! KILL IT!!!! (pulls out gun)

(Heero, Duo, and Wufei pulled out their guns, and aimed it at Pikachu, but soon S.F. got in front of it.)

Duo: S.F!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

S.F: If you think you're gonna kill him, ya'll gotta be some sick people!!

(After everyone calmed down, they started asking some questions.)

Felicia: So, is there anyway that you can get him back?

Washu: Uhhh...that will be a problem.

Felicia: What do you mean?

Washu: Well, I can't reverse the process, until I can make another invension that will change him back.

S.F: Well, (picks up Pikachu) at least it's not a total lost.

Sasami: (comes from nowhere) Dinner is ready!!  


Duo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (jumps on Heero) SAVE ME!!!

Sasami: Calm down. It just me.

Duo: Oh. Anyway, is food ready?

Sasami: Yeah. Come on, before it gets cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(It was night time, and everyone was asleep, except for Duo. Tried many ways to fall asleep, but wouldn't work.)

Duo: Crap!!! I can't get to sleep!! (then thinks) Well, looks like I have to play a mean trick on someone so I get some sleep.

(Duo thought about the invension that Washu made, and decieded to play it on Felicia, S.F, Heero, and Wufei. 30 minutes later, after dragging them into the machine, he soon activated, and looked at the sleeping group.)

Duo: Boy, I can't wait to see them in Chibi-style. They'll look so cute!! (laughs)

(Duo laughed so hard that he fell into the machine, and the door closed. Duo banged on the door, but no one can hear him. Soon the machine was surrounded by eletricity. In one minute, everything stopped and went to dead silent.)

~~~~~~Morning Time~~~~~~

(Heero got up, and S.F. and Felicia was too close to him. So he punched them.)

Chibi S.F. and Felicia: OOOWWW!!! (grabs Heero) WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR!!!!

Chibi Heero: You were too close to me. I don't like people to sits or sleeps to close to me.

Chibi S.F: Not our problem. (then looks at room) Hey. What the..

Chibi Heero: (looks up) Hey. How the hell did this room got so damn big?

(Then they looked at each other and found out that they have shrunked)

Chibi S.F, Heero, and Felicia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (then got punched by Wufei and Duo)

Chibi Wufei: Will you bakas shut up!! I'm trying to get some sleep here!!!

Chibi Heero: News bulletin: We're shrunked into chibis!!

Chibi Wufei: WHAT?! Injustice!! Who could have done this stupid, mean plan?!

Chibi Duo: (yawning) Good morning people.

Everyone: DUO!!!!!

Chibi Duo: Uh oh.

To Be Continued.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hellbender: So, what do you think? Funny and cute, huh?

Chibi Wufei: Shut up!!

Hellbender: What? Who said that?

Chibi Wufei: I did, you weak baka!

Chibi Heero: Yeah!! Omae O....uhhh...Omae O.....AHHHH!!!! I can't remember the last part!! What's happening?!

Hellbender: Simple. Since you're in chibi size, you're losing your intellegence a little, but you'll still be smart.

Chibi S.F: What about Duo?

Hellbender: He'll become a retarted idiot.

Chibi Duo: (head stuck in jar) Dammit!! My head stuck in the pickle jar again.

Chibi Felicia: Well, how long till we get back to our normal size?

Hellbender: Well, I make it about 1,000 chapters.....

Everyone: WHAT?!

Hellbender: Just kidding!! But since I'm a nice mood, I'll make it two more.

Chibi S.F: What?! Two more chapters!  


Chibi Duo: (got head out off jar) Two chapters? That like (counts his fingers) Two magillion chapters!!

Hellbender: .......yeah. So what's the problem with two chapters?

Chibi S.F: Well, I don't that me and Felicia can handle these guys.

Chibi Wufei: What? You call us weakling? Now you must die!! (charges at S.F.)

(Then everyone started fighting)

Hellbender: (to himself) This shouldn't take long.


	2. Default Chapter Title

__

Chibi Days!!

(Part 2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Before we start)

Hellbender: Uhh....are you done fighting? I gotta start my story, you know!!

__

(The chibi people were still fighting each other.)

Hellbender: If you don't, I'll make eighteen more!!

__

(They stop fighting)

Chibi Heero: Shut up!!! You're not the boss of me!! Omae O Something!!!

__

Chibi S.F. & Felicia: Omae O Something?

__

Chibi Heero: Okay!! I can't remember the last word, and if I did, I'll quickly forget it!! 

__

Chibi Felicia: Well, don't hurt yourself.

__

Chibi Duo: (head stuck in jar) AAAAHHHH!!! My head's stuck in this (Censord) pickle jar again!!

__

Chibi Wufei: You stupid baka!! It's a cookie jar!! You can't even tell between a cat and a dog!! How in the world you became a Gundam pilot?! In fact....

__

Chibi Heero, S.F, and Felicia: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!!!

__

Chibi Wufei: No!! I will not shut up!!! I can talk whatever, and whenever I want!! And if you tell me to shut up one more time, I'll...

__

Hellbender: Shut up!! (summon Wufei to shut up)

__

Chibi Wufei: Mmm!!!! Mmm...mmmmm!!! Mmmm!!! Mmmmm!!!

__

Hellbender: Okay, now can I please start my story already?!

__

Chibi Duo: Will it be 2 magillion chapters?

__

Hellbender: Duo, remind to do something very mean to you once I finish this.

__

Chibi Duo: Okay. No problem_._ I'll...(start to run out of air) (Gasp) Help me!! (Gasp) I'm running out of air!! (starts chocking, then faints)

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( The story begins when the Gundam Boys, including Felicia and S.F, were inside the the Shrink Master 3000, thanks to the somewhat idiot known as Duo.)

Chibi Duo: It's called the Chibi Master 3000. Plus why did you call me an idiot?

__

Hellbender: 1. I don't care what it's called. 2. You're the reason that they and you are small.

__

Chibi Duo: Am I?

__

Chibi Wufei: You want a cookie with that, Sherlock?

__

Hellbender: Whatever. Can yall let me continue my story?

(_The chibi people just sat quietly and shook their heads)_

Hellbender: Okay._ (ahem)_ If you do not recall, Washu has just finished her new invension that can....

__

Chibi Wufei: (ahem) Excuse me.

__

Hellbender: ........... WUFEI!! WHAT IS IT NOW?!

__

Chibi Wufei: Well, it just that why couldn't you let Duo die? Besides, he'll just screw everything up again.

__

Chibi Heero: Yeah. Plus, why must you summarize what happened at the last chapter? They should known that by now.

__

Hellbender: Enough of this!! Why can't ya'll be like them for once?!

__

Gundams: Who?

__

Chibi S.F: Us?

(_While the arguement grew more stupid, Mioshi, Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi_ _cleaning up the lab, until they heard odd sounds form "I Don't Give a Crap" Master_ _3000_. _When they opened it they saw 5 chibi people arguement. The main ones were Duo and Wufei)_

Chibi Duo: Am not!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Are too!!

__

Chibi Duo: Am not!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Are too!!

__

Chibi Duo: Well, you're just a big dum, dum, dummy head!!

__

Chibi Wufei: I know you are, but what am I?

__

Tenchi: Hey!! What's going on here?!

__

(Then all the chibi people looked at Tenchi)

Chibi Heero: Tenchi!! It's about time that....uhhh...were's S.F?

__

(Of course, S.F. was getting hugged to death by Mioshi.)

Mioshi: (100% happy/excited) Oh!! I can't believe that they're soooo cute!!_ (hugs S.F. harder)_

Chibi S.F: (57% dead) Let _(hack, cough) _go of_ (choke, cough, cough) _me, Mioshi!!

__

(After they helped S.F, the chibi people explained what happened to them, thanks to one idiot.)

Chibi Duo: Will you stop calling me that?

__

Hellbender: .......No.

__

Chibi S.F: Just remember: You're the somewhat idiot that caused all of this.

__

Chibi Duo: Shut up!! Who asked for you're stupid comment?

__

Chibi S.F: Just a sugggestion.

__

Chibi Wufei: Hey, what happened to your stupid rat?

__

Chibi S.F: What rat?

__

Hellbender: That annoying little yellow rat, Pikachu.

__

Chibi S.F: Okay.....I don't get the deal that why you call it a annoying rat?

__

Hellbender: Main reason is that I don't like him.

__

Chibi S.F: Okay!! I'm sorry that you don't like him!!

__

Hellbender: Don't worry. Your Raichu will be back in no time. Now can we continue the story?

__

Chibi Heero: No!!

__

Hellbender: What now?!

__

Chibi Heero: 1. Why in the world does he have a pet rat?

__

Chibi S.F: Mouse!!

__

Chibi Heero: Whatever!! 2. Why didn't you let Duo die? 3. This woman hasn't said anything yet!!

__

Hellbender: 1. Because he can!! 2. This story would be boring without him!! 3. Maybe because she has nothing to say!! 

__

Chibi Wufei: Well, I think that having mouses for pets is for the weak!! And I'll bet that one of those freaks might eat it!!

__

Chibi S.F. and Felicia: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

__

Chibi Wufei: Uhhh...that you're freaks?

__

(Wrong move. Anyway, after Wufei got beating up, they all got Washu to tell about...)

Tenchi: Excuse me?

__

Hellbender: WHAT?!

__

Tenchi: Uhhh....nothing.

__

(Meanwhile..)

__

Washu: Hmmmm.....so, it works on humans as I though. _(then gets all happy) _I can't believe that....

__

Chibi S.F: Can it!! Right now, we need to know that if that machine can reserve the process?

__

Washu: No.

__

Chibi Heero: What? Why?

__

Washu: Well, the machine's only purpose is to only make people into chibi-size, but only worry one bit. I'm already started a new inversion that will turn you back to normal.

__

Chibi S.F: How long will it take?

__

Washu: About 72 hours.

__

Chibi S.F: Great. 3 days till will be normal again.

__

Chibi Duo: Hey!! How'd you know that it'll take 3 days?

__

Chibi S.F: 1. I learned my math, like a smart person would do!!

__

Washu: Well, might as well get to work. _(walks to her lab)_

__

Chibi Wufei: Woman!! What do we do, till then?

__

Chibi S.F: Figure on your own. Right now, I'm going to find that......uhhhh.....yellow....mouse....guy.

To Be Continued......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hellbender: Okay. That was short, but I'll promise that there will be something funny at the beginning of the next chapter.

__

Chibi Wufei: Yeah, yeah, whatever, baka.

__

Hellbender: Excuse me, Mr. " I don't know what is the correct plural word of mouse, and always make wrong moves."

__

Chibi Wufei: What?

__

Hellbender: That's right!! It's mice!! Not mouses!! A third grader should know that!!

__

Chibi "Justice Boy": Injustice!! I should not be corrected when I make mistakes!! I'm always right, and you're always wrong!! Plus those so called...

__

Hellbender: Shut up!! Just be here at the same time tomorrow!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Whatever!! _(leaves)_


	3. Default Chapter Title

By: Hellbender 6.7

__

Chibi Days!!

(Part 3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Before we begin)

Hellbender: Okay, is everybody here?

__

Chibi Felicia: All except for Duo.

__

Hellbender: Dammit!! Were is he? I told him to be here at excalty 8:00 o'clock.

__

(Then Duo appears wearing a thong)

Chibi Duo: Hi!! Sorry I'm late!!

__

Everybody: o.O;;;

__

Hellbender: DUO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

__

Chibi Duo: What do you mean?

__

Chibi S.F: You're wearing....that.

__

Chibi Duo: Oh, my thong. That's the only thing that I have to wear.

__

Chibi Felicia: Okay....why?

__

Chibi Duo: My house caught on fire.

__

Chibi Heero: How did it caught on fire?

__

Chibi Duo: I was playing with matches.

__

Chibi S.F, Felicia, & Heero: (to themselves) Figures.

Chibi Duo: Hey Wufei!!

__

Chibi Wufei: What?

__

Chibi Duo: Does my butt look big? _(shows him his butt)_

Hellbender: ..........That was a sick and stupid question to ask, Duo. _(summon Duo back into his normal clothes)_ Don't pull that stupid stunt again, got it?!

__

Everyone else: Please.

__

Hellbender: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Heero.

__

Chibi Heero: What?

__

Hellbender: That two guests are coming over.

__

Chibi Heero: What? Who are they? Tell me now!!

__

Hellbender: No.

__

Chibi Heero: Omae O Something!!

__

Chibi S.F: You know, that is getting really annoying!!

__

Chibi Heero: Listen, cat boy!! I'm trying my best to figure out the last part of this sentence, and if you don't like it....

__

Hellbender: Jeez, people!! Can't we just get along?

__

Everyone: NO!!

__

Hellbender: Kay. Anyway, if I tell you, you promise that you won't get mad?

__

Chibi Heero: No, unless it's Relena, Zechs, or both.

__

Hellbender: Well, it's both of them.

Chibi Heero: HHHHNNNN!!!! OMAE O.....

__

Chibi S.F: Don't even say it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(The story begins when...)

Chibi Heero: And why do you keep saying "The story begins?"

__

Hellbender: AAAAAGGGG!!!!! CAN YOU JUST LET ME START FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!?!?!

__

Chibi Heero: ........

__

Hellbender: Listen up!! If anyone talks to me when I telling the story, I'm going do something very, very bad to you, so you'll get this one chance: Does anyone have any questions?

__

(The Chibi peolpe just shook there heads.)

Hellbender: Okay then. _(ahem)_ As we last left, before I got rudly interupted, the....

__

Chibi Duo: Can I use the bathroom?

__

(I sent Duo to another place)

Hellbender: (really pissed off) Is there anymore questions?!

__

Chibi people: ............

__

(The story begins where Tenchi answers the door)

Tenchi: Uhhh...who are you?

__

Zechs: Hello. My name is Zechs Markez, and this is my annoying sister, Relena Piece O Crap!

__

Relena: It's Peacecraft, Millardo!!

__

Zechs: Don't call me by that name, you little....

__

Tenchi: Hey, calm down, will ya'll? I'm already having a bad day!!

__

(Zechs and Relena calms down)

Zechs: So, where's Heero?

__

Tenchi: Uhhh....maybe I'll just explain what happen to him.

__

(Meanwhile...)

Chibi Wufei: I'm hungry!! I want food now!!

__

Chibi S.F: Well, that's not the way how to get food.

__

Chibi Wufei: Oh yeah? Watch me!! _(walks to Sasami)_ You!! Woman!! _(kicks her) _You give me food now, or you will suffer the consequences!!!

__

Sasami: Hey!! Well, you're not getting anything with that attitude!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Listen!! I demand food!! And if you don't, I'll...

__

Chibi S.F: Let me handle this._ (ahem)_ Sasami, Wufei is trying to ask you for food. So can you fix him something to eat?

__

Sasami: Well, I'm not, unless he apologize.

__

Chibi Wufei: Injustice!! I will not apologize to this woman!! I demand food, and....

__

Chibi S.F: (grabs Wufei) Do it!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Okay!! Okay!! _(gets away from S.F's grib) _Uhhh....Sasami? I'm s-s-so-sssooorrryyy.

__

Chibi Felicia: Fo what?

__

Chibi Wufei: Don't push it!!! I'm sorry for kicking you, and demanding you to make me food.

__

Chibi S.F: I hope that didn't killed you.

__

Chibi Wufei: Shut up!!!

__

(Back with Tenchi and friends..)

Tenchi: And that's how it happened.

__

Relena: So, where's Heero now?

__

Tenchi: Dunno. I just hope that he and the others are all right.

__

Relena: Me too.

__

Zechs: What for? So you can hug him to death?

__

Relena: You really need to shut up!!

__

Zechs: Make me then, (Censord)!!!

__

(Meanwhile...)

Chibi Wufei: Injustice!! Why do I have to sit in the tall stool? Plus you better not give no baby food!!

__

Chibi S.F: Will you can it with the "Injustice" stuff already? It's getting really annoying!!

__

Chibi Wufei: Why don't you shut up, baka!!

__

Chibi S.F: (to himself) Hnnnn.

__

Sasami: Here you go. (^_^)

__

Chibi Wufei: (oddly looks at bowl) What's this?

__

Sasami: It's carrot soup.

__

Chibi Wufei: What? Injustice!! I demand men food!! (knocks bowl) I want meat now!!!

__

(downstairs...)

Chibi Felicia: Okay. Just try to calm down. Besides, counting to 10 helps (=^_^=)

__

Chibi S.F: (with bowl on his head) 1....2...._(gets very mad)_..10!!!!!!_ (then, without knowing, turns to Super Sayian-jin 2)_

(Back at Washu's lab....)

Ryoko: Are you done with that thing yet? I think that Heero is getting impatient.

__

Washu: Well, if you help me with this, maybe I can get things faster!!

__

Ryoko: Whatever, mom!!

__

(Then Relena and Zechs comes)

Zechs: Heero?

__

Chibi Heero: Zechs?! Relena?! Omae O Something!!

__

Relena: HEEEEERRRROOOO!!!!! _(grabs Heero, and hugs him) _You look even more cute than before!!

__

Zechs: Let go of him moron!! Before you lose your great lover!!

__

Relena: (lets go of Heero) Fine, Milli!!

__

Zechs: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

__

Mioshi: Hey, Washu!!

__

Washu: What is it?

__

Mioshi: What should I do with these cords?

__

Washu: Just hook them up!!

__

Mioshi: Oh!! Okay!! _(Hooks them up in wrong place)_

(Soon Washu powers up the machine, then all of a sudden a huge explsion came from Washu's lab, nearly drestroying the house. Then Sasami, Chibi Wufei, S.F, and Felicia came to see what happened.)

Chibi S.F: Hey!! Is everyone okay in there!?

__

Chibi Wufei: What does it look like, stupid?

__

Chibi S.F: I didn't ask you!! Thank you very much!!

__

(Then Tenchi, Mioshi, Zechs, Ryoko, Relena, and Chibi Heero comes out)

Sasami: Tenchi!! What happened?

__

Tenchi: (signs) Well, all of the sudden, the machine that Washu invented blew up, thanks to Mioshi.

__

Mioshi: Sorry. (^_^;;) 

__

Chibi S.F: Don't tell me that was the one that it can change us back to normal.

__

Washu: Apparently, yes.

__

Chibi S.F, Wufei and Felicia (to themselves) Dammit!!!

__

Chibi Heero: Well, how long will it take us now?

__

Washu: By my chances, it will me 3 more days to make a new one. Sorry.

__

Chibi Heero, Wufei, S.F, & Felicia: (to themselves) Dammit!!! (then fell anime-style)

To Be Continued.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Chibi Heero: I can't believe it!! If it wasn't for that stupid Mioshi_, _we'll be back to normal!!

__

Hellbender: Yeah. I know. Well, looks like I got more work to do.

__

Chibi S.F: Something tells me that you're not happy today. What's up?

__

Hellbender: Well, everything sucks without Duo.

Chibi Wufei: What do you mean? My life is a whole lot better without him. Plus I feel like singing a song!!

__

Everyone else: Don't!!

__

Hellbender: Well, is it okay that if I can bring Duo back?

Chibi Felicia: You're the author, so why are you asking us?

__

Hellbender: I know, but ya'll can't get use to him. So?

__

Everyone else: (thinks about) Okay.

(I summoned Duo back from the other place)

Chibi Duo: Hi!! Did you miss me?

__

Chibi Wufei: Not really.

__

Chibi S.F: Hey, what's that in you're hand?

__

Hellbender: (looks at it) Hey, its my plasma shotgun!! I was looking all over for that....uhhh...Duo?

__

Chibi Duo: What is it?

__

Hellbender: Throw it, quick!! It's going to blow up!!

__

(then Duo throws it to Wufei)

Chibi Wufei: NOOOOOOOO.......

__

(The gun exploded and Wufei died)


End file.
